


Dalton's Newest Student

by cjoycoolio



Series: Cjoyocoolio's Gallavich Week Drabbles [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dalton Academy, Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian Gallagher is brother of the famous genius brother of Lip Gallagher. He never has ever been called by his first name. He just wants to be his own person. When a new student enrolls into Dalton Ian finds that maybe this year won't be so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalton's Newest Student

Another dreadful year at Dalton, Ian Gallagher groaned as he walked to his next class of the second semester. He hated living under the shadow of his brother Phillip Gallagher, a.k.a. the genius of Dalton. Whenever he ran into other boys in the hall they would always say “Hey, you’re Lip’s brother right?” or “Tell Lip we should study sometime”. It was like no one knew his name and he could never be his own person. Ian wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking so he accidently ran into someone  
“Hey watch it.” The boy said with a scowl before shoving past him.  
Ian was appalled at whoever this boy was. He never seen him here before and being in a private school it was likely to know almost everyone here. Ian blushed. Even though he only had a glimpse of his face , just his blues eyes (that looked oddly familiar) was enough to make Ian’s heart beat a little faster.   
Ian walked into his class with a smile on his face.   
“Hey. What you smiling at Red?” A brunette asked.   
Ian looked up at Julian. “Nothing” he says still smiling.  
“Probably has a crush on the new kid” a blonde said as he smirked up at his boyfriend.  
Ian looked up at the blonde. “New kid?”  
“Yeah he actually came from the southside just like you.”  
Ian rose his eyebrows. “Really?”  
Julian nodded his head. “Yup. His name is Mickey Milkovich. He was in my P.E. class. And I’ve gotta say. Dam does he have abs”  
The blonde glared at Julian who just rolled his eyes at him.  
“Oh Lo, you know you’re the only one for me” he says as he fluttered his eyelashes at him.  
Logan grumbled and turned to face his book, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.  
Ian stiffened at the sound of his name. He knew there was something familiar about him. He didn’t know why he didn’t think of it before. Since Mandy, Mickey’s sister and Ian’s best friend went to Dobry. It would only make sense for Mickey to go to Dalton. 

When Ian was little, he and Mandy would always have playdates together. Mandy usually went to his house but one day he came over to play some video games with her and of course her brothers were there.   
“Go away loser. We got a guest here” Mandy said.  
“Oh shut up. It’s my house I can do what I want” Mickey said as he sat down on the couch next to Ian and grabbed his controller. Ian just stiff between his the Milkovich siblings, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

During the rest of the classes Ian’s head was stuck on Mickey Milkovich. He was shocked when his math teacher slammed a ruler on his desk to get him to pay attention. Finally lunch approached and Ian was thankful to finally get a break from classes and be able to dwell on Mickey without getting punished. Ian sat himself next to his brother who was of course reading a book secluded near a tree.  
“Hey Lip”  
“Hey Ian”  
“Did you know?”  
“Know what?”  
“That Mickey Milkovich transferred here”  
“Yup. Mandy told me”  
“And you guys didn’t bother to tell me?”  
“Didn’t think it was a big deal” Lip said.  
At that as if just on cue Mickey showed up in front of them. “Hey Gallagher, you better be treating my sister right”  
Mickey said, staring straight at Phillip. Phillip didn’t bother to look up from his book.  
“No duh. “ Lip said nonchalantly. Ian tensed. He knew better than to act like a smart ass in front of a Milkovich  
“Don’t be smart with me Gallagher” Mickey glared at Lip. Lip looked up at from his book and rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah. Whatever. I’m going to go get a drink. You two..I don’t uh. Have fun or whatever” Lip said as got up from his spot and walked towards the Gatorade machines across the courtyard.   
“So Dalton eh? Didn’t think you actually come here.”  
Mickey scoffed as he sat himself next to Ian “It’s not like I had a choice. You know how my shitty of a so called father is”. He then took out a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket.  
“You know you’re not supposed during school hours right?”  
“And you think I’m one to follow school rules? And it’s not like I’m the only one. Who do you think gave me these?” Mickey said as he rolled his eyes and lit his cigarette anyways.  
Ian chuckled at that. “Yeah. I guess you’re right. Did you ask for his autograph too?” Ian joked. Of course it was Julian. Even though he promised to his boyfriend to never smoke again, he still secretly smokes without the blonde knowing. Ian knew this since he caught Julian smoking one day.  
“Fuck no. Why the fuck would I need an autograph from Julian?”  
Ian widen his eyes at this. “Because he’s a famous actor. Did you not know that?”  
Mickey scoffed again. “Like I care about that sort of shit”  
Ian rolled his eyes. “Whatever, just give me a cigarette”  
Mickey chuckled and just handed him his. “I only got one. He’s a stingy bastard.”  
Ian took it and sucked in a deep breath before blowing out smoke.

Just then a brunette boy tapped his shoulder. Ian turned around. “Oh Hey Derek. What’s up?”  
“Hey Red. Do you know where your bro is? He let me borrow his notes and told me to meet him here during lunch to return them”  
“Oh he’s over there” Ian pointed towards the Gatorade machines.  
“Thanks Red” Derek said before walking towards where Ian pointed.  
Ian handed back the cigarette to Mickey.  
“Why does he call you Red?” Mickey said with a slight scowl on his face.  
“That’s what everyone calls me ever since I started this school” Ian says with a frown, his face in front instead of staring at Mickey.  
Mickey took a long breath and blew smoke before smashing the cigarette onto the sidewalk near the tree.  
“Well Cya around Ian” Mickey said as he got up from ground and walks away.  
Ian was left there alone with a deep blush across his cheek. No one ever called him by his name at the school unless it was the teachers, Mandy or his brother. Just the thought of Mickey saying it made his heart thump in his chest. Maybe this year won’t be so bad now.


End file.
